Through the mirror with no way back
by Inkfire
Summary: Some wounds never heal. Hide as long as you can. You are broken anyway. A one-shot for the Unreliable Narrator challenge on xoxLexrahxox's forum.


**A one-shot for the Unreliable Narrator challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum. Exactly 600 words.**

**I included the 7th November prompt of the day on Hogwarts Online, hideously late I know: "_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn._" (from _Gone with the Wind_, obviously)**

**Songs I thought about while writing this: _Tides of Time_ by Epica, _Andy you're a star_ by The Killers, _Dark Star_ by Tarja Turunen. **

**Very messy piece, italics all over the place, craziness bursting through with each word. Where Bella is thoroughly unable to accept that Andromeda has left her once and for all, and tries to keep the delusion going no matter what. Not quite a healthy strategy. Hence Bella completely losing touch and thinking that Andy's still right there or that the face in the mirror is Andy's and not hers. **

**Not too pleased about that one. Oh well. **

_**Unreliable narrator **_

_**Write a story or drabble with an unreliable narrator.  
Most of the time when we're reading a story, we automatically assume that the narrator is objective and telling us the truth. An unreliable narrator is one who is not, for any number of reasons. They could be deliberately twisting facts to serve their own POV. They could be a child who isn't able to understand the things that are going on around them. Or they could be slightly crazy.**_

I wrote you hundreds of letters.

_Come back. You can't be gone. It makes no sense. He isn't worth it. He doesn't deserve you._

You sent them back to me. Sometimes you replied.

And you would say:

_You're right. Of course you're right – you always have been. I don't know what came over me. I'll be home soon. I love you. Yours forever, Andy. _

I would smile, and hug you tight.

Then you would leave again, without a word of explanation, and I would scream.

_You don't deserve my anger. You don't deserve my letters. You deserve nothing. You are a dirty bitch, a whore. _

_Come back. _

You always did.

(_You couldn't not. You belonged to me._)

(_and you would go again_)

I wrote so much. You wrote and came and went, and held my hand. You were there for me. No matter what.

(_there and yet so far away_)

I would hug you and we would move on.

You fucked so many pure-blooded men. You were the prettiest whore I'd ever seen.

(_and we were oh so tainted_)

But you had a ring on your finger.

(_it was huge and beautiful, it was a common gold band_)

You disrespected your husband. You ran away from home and got drunk and shagged.

(_how mother disapproved_)

I would be there to hold you when you returned.

(_I need you Andy oh hug me_)

And I would write:

_I love you. Come back to me. I need you too much_

And I would write:

_Without you I'm a fallen star and we can't shine when we're apart_

And you would laugh.

(_But darling I never left you I'm right there_)

(_you're crazy_)

You would have a baby.

I cheered and oh I couldn't believe it. I loved her before she came to the world. I was the one to feel her kicking.

(_the baby I would never have_)

There were just the two of us and I wanted her named after a star.

(_your stomach was oh so flat and I felt her kicking I felt something it was in my stomach churning hurting_)

You gave birth to a shadow.

(_it hurt it hurt_)

You killed your baby to stay only with me.

(_her screams haunted my dreams_)

But still you would leave.

_Come back. Come back. _

_I can't breathe without you._

And you would say laughing:

_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. _

(_and I would die a thousand times_)

(_I watched my body from afar it didn't look like me it bled it was unpure and I laughed like you_)

(_always and forever hearing your laugh in my sleep loving your laugh till I died of loss_)

You would come back and I would punish you.

(_bad girl whore bitch traitortraitortraitor_)

You bled so beautifully and you screamed.

(_I hurt for your pain I bore your scars and kissed them a tear for each drop of your pure blood_)

Your screams were mine

(_and I screamed forever_)

and your screams were theirs

(_forever looking for your face in their contorted features Andy Andy where are you_)

And you never came back

(_you'd never left my mind_)

And your tears were my tears

and your blood was my blood

and the scars on my skin

dead bodies on my floor

my writing on those sheets

(_saying I love you Bella I'd never leave you_)

(_and you drove me insane_)

I broke all the mirrors,

and I left for hell

and you lived your life

(_and the dark star fell into herself and burnt alive_)

But it was never the end.


End file.
